Spyro: A Dragon's Life
by Spyro's Bud
Summary: A dragon's life for the purple dragon. Unknown to his ability and his history, Spyro's life is purely dark and mysterious nearly all the time. Will he manage to survive and manage or will he perish fatally? Rated M for language and violence.


**Third and last time I am redoing this fic guys. I've re-done Spyro and Ember's Unseen Life and TRLoS: His Life. This is the final edit and will be completed. Hope you enjoy the last edit! Make sure to READ & REVIEW.**

**Chapter 1 Part 1**

A small purple youngling slowly walked down a trail as it wound through the edge of a forest. Dew spotted the blades of grass as he walked by them, reminding him of how early it was. The air was cold in a way, sending a shiver down his spine every couple minutes.

_Spyro…_A voice echoed through the air, making everything go into an instant pause. The world shifted silently right before his eyes. Fear immediately racked his system, making his tail lower to between his legs as he slowly stepped back.

The sky turned into a giant pool of crimson, clouds as black and grey as smoke itself began to form out of the thin air. Everywhere Spyro looked, he swore he saw eyes staring at him through the bushes.

…_you will not survive…_ The voice rang out, sounding louder and closer. Thunder clapped through the air, startling the dragon and making him jump. Rain started up, the water as red as the sky as it fell upon the ground.

"Please…what do you want from me?" The youngling cried out, only to receive strong winds and heavier rain as a response. The eyes began to appear everywhere. He couldn't stand it, the fear bursting in him as he broke into a full sprint forward.

…_you will fail all the others…_ The voice called, sounding as if the one speaking was mere feet away. Spyro sped his pace up, flattening his wings against his body to get more speed. Fear was crinkling his stomach into a tight paper ball, and made his spine tingle and vibrate as he ran.

With each small step, the clouds grew darker, a jet black color spreading through the sky. Spyro paid no heed to his surroundings though, keeping his head forward and straight as he saw his destination in sight.

The school, the one place where he could feel truly safe and secure. It seemed to have a luminescent appeal, a look as if it was glowing. The clouds had a gaping hole in their form, which then let in light that shined down on the building. This only drove the dragon further, trying to get away from whatever he was in.

Time pressed on, what were seconds felt like hours as the dragon felt he was going nowhere from all this running. The school grew larger in size but still looked to be out of his reach.

Finally, after nearly falling to the floor in extreme pain as his legs burned more than he ever imagined, he came to the door. In one fluid motion he turned the handle and shoved his shoulder into the door.

The door flew open, making him fall into what was not school, but was a dark pit that didn't seem to have an end. He could feel dark tendrils attempting grasps at him, but he still fell.

Just when it seemed he was in complete and utter black, everything seemed to freeze. Everything all went away in one clear burst as Spyro jumped out of his bed with a scream.

-(-)-

"Jeez, another bad night of sleep?" A voice said beside his head as Spyro stood on his bed, panting and dripping with sweat.

"I…I don't know…it all seemed so real this time." He said quietly. Spyro turned his head and looked at a golden dragonfly, the one that stuck with him all this time and the one he freely called a brother.

"Well, have you stopped eating right before you go to sleep?" The dragonfly asked humorously.

"Sparx, you know I don't have any bad eating habits. Come on, we should get going. We might make it just in time to find some breakfast and get to school a little early." Spyro said as he slowly padded forward to the mouth of the cave he lived in.

"Yeah, and I'm a blue sheep…" Sparx muttered as he fluttered along with Spyro. The second they stepped outside the sun seemed to blaze out of nowhere and blind the pair of them. Sparx dropped under Spyro's shadow while the dragon brought his wing quickly over his face. After the pain in their eyes ebbed away, Spyro noticed how far the sun was high in the sky.

"Sparx, how late do you think it is?" Spyro said as he glanced to his side.

"Around eight I think." He replied with a simple shrug. Spyro's eyes opened wide as he realized the time.

"We have to be there in fifteen minutes! Can't you ever remember this?" Spyro said as he reeled around and bolted away from the cave.

"I didn't think it was so much of a problem. You can fly can't you?" The dragonfly asked as he fluttered quickly by Spyro's side.

"No, that will still take another couple of years. I'm still young, which is why I have to go to school for all of this." Spyro said as he slowed and groaned in pain as a small headache rolled across the area around his eyes for a second.

"Hey, are you alright? That hit from Nimbus yesterday was a little worse than usual…"

"I'm fine…just some other things have contributed rather than helped me…" Spyro said as he picked back up into a run.

"You're having those nightmares again, aren't you?"

"Did they ever stop? I think they're getting worse. Every time I dream now either I get a drowning sensation or it's just…dark. I get nightmares all the time, and my dreams are just weird…"

"Well…have you talked with Ignitus or with any of the other elders? They might be able to help." Sparx suggested.

"I don't know Sparx. The feeling of it, it's just hard to describe. I feel as though I'm drowning and alone and just…helpless…" Spyro said as he slowed down to a simple pace.

"Wow…" Sparx said as he cleared his throat and looked away. "We almost there?"

"Yes, come on. " Spyro replied with a small laugh as his mood changed as did his speed. They ran up to a medium sized building, wooden and stone forming the walls. A small sign was stuck in the ground next to the door, in large letters, "Youngling Learning Establishment". In smaller letters, it said "School" underneath.

"Well, seeya later buddy." Sparx said as he buzzed off to a small group of other dragonflies right outside of the school. Spyro trotted into the classroom swiftly, wincing as he noticed the adult female in the front of the class stop her talking and stare at him.

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

"You're late again Mr. Spyro. What's your excuse this time?" She said with a sigh. He sulked to his spot and flopped to the floor.

"I…slept in and wasn't keeping track of time." He said silently. He curled up and looked at her, trying to cover his reddening face as the children around him sneered.

"Well since you missed it when I did it the first time, I'll introduce the new members of the class to you Spyro. Over here we have three new ones." She said, motioning with her paw to a group of three dragons, two appearing to be females and one a male.

"These two are Coltrain and Ashley…" The teacher said as she pointed to two light grey dragons with a pitch black underbelly. Their auburn eyes gleamed, and seemed to bore right into Spyro's mind. He quickly shook it off and looked at the third dragon. "…and this is Ember."

The dragon she pointed to seemed to squirm a little as Spyro's eyes looked at her. She seemed nervous, her pink scales trembling softly while her bright pink underbelly expanded and collapsed with each shallow breath. "Now, do you remember their names Spyro? They're now a part of this class and I want the best with them."

"Yes Ms. Silver…" Spyro griped.

"The same goes to you Nimbus, I don't want you to do any harm to the new students, you understand me?" She growled to a rather large male in the back. His fangs stuck out a bit onto his dark grey scales, his sunset orange underbelly being the only thing that showed his place.

"Yea teach, I hear ya'. I won't hurts 'em…much…" He said, growling the last word in such a low voice only a couple students could hear it. Some grinned with evil grins as they heard he had plans for the newcomers.

Spyro just closed his eyes and waited for that bell to ring, so he could just go home and try to get some sleep. Unfortunately even in school his nightmares tore his head up. He would wake in his dream in a thick jungle, fog in all directions that prevented his eyes to see farther than three feet.

It seemed so real, how the air was so moist and thick his breathing was difficult. The fact he could hear the random animals in the distant. Water clings to the plants, all which seemed to stand as still as rock. Small whispers were practically drifting about, going louder and louder and then quieting down at random paces.

Spyro looked around sharply, the dense fog blotting every piece of landscape out. He took one step and swiftly regretted it, spiked cold pain shot up his limb and coursed through his body, making tears stream from his eyes in seconds as he flopped to the floor with a silent yelp.

_Like running from the inevitable youngling…we all die sooner or later. Some of them more painful than others, but all end in bliss. _The whispers rang out.

"Why…what did I do to deserve to die?" Spyro whimpered, an icy numb pinning him to the floor.

_What did YOU do? Why you did nothing my dear child. _The voice said in rage at first that subsided into a motherly calming tone. _Just merely what your ancestors have done to us. They have murdered our kin, destroyed our families, and filled rivers with our blood._

Spyro could feel the scales on the back of his neck stick up, fear beginning to build up in his throat and stomach. As he looked forward, the small droplets of water that were strewn upon a rather large leaf became a dark cloudy, the color of it becoming solid into a bloody crimson.

_The things we have done to rid ourselves of your type! The maneuvers we've done that took years to set up, all for those damn saviors to ruin it in seconds! _

A fire sprung up from the thick grass around ten yards in front of Spyro, growing in height but not width.

_How many times has one of our families taking just a glance at one to find their own blood running already? The thousands they slaughtered!_

The flames took on a black and blue appearance, spreading in a circle around Spyro. Smoke didn't billow, but rather blew inward and clouded Spyro's vision and breathing.

_So many dead…so many souls lost…but now it is our time. Now we shall arise from what you see as "Hell". This generation will not destroy us. You my young child will die whether it is by my doing or by drowning in your own blood!_

The fire was in a complete circle, the smoke nearly suffocating him. Everything was in a slow motion, cracking and sounds seemed muffled. In the blurry vision Spyro had at the moment, he could see a pitch black figure, a large adult dragon pacing towards him with deliberate steps.

_You will not survive…_

The figure's footsteps grew louder; his shape blurring for a second then becoming solid again, along with menacing bright red eyes that seemed to practically flare like the fire.

_You will fail all the others…the citizens…the ancestors…and your own family…_

Right as the figure was near, a silver sheen gleamed from his paw as a small blade stuck out and reflected the fire-light. The adult drew their arm back and stabbed Spyro right in his chest, the blade feeling cold as it was inside him. The outside of his stomach grew in temperature as his blood quickly pooled onto the moss and grass. As his last breath slipped from his maw, he could feel as though he fell off a good twenty foot pillar and landed face first one the rocks.

Everything seemed cool and began to spin around him. He opened his eyes to see a wood ceiling with kids' faces staring down at him.

"Ms. Silver! He's waking up!" A pink dragoness cried to her left. Spyro fumbled with her name a little before remembering it was Ember. Ms. Silver quickly ran over and by Spyro's side.

"Oh by the ancestors, thank them all. You're alright!" She exclaimed in joy as she started nudging him up with her horns. "You gave us all quite a scare Spyro! Seems to me you fell asleep and had a monstrous nightmare! You cried and thrashed about, nobody having an idea on how to help you." She explained. "Now I suggest you head home and go straight to bed. I'll fill you in on what you missed tomorrow." She said while nudging him to the door.

"I'll help him home Ms. Silver, it looks like he needs as much help as we can give him." Ember said.

"Why that's a marvelous idea Ember, go right ahead. As for the rest of you…oh why not an early dismissal? Go have fun and relax. No homework!" She said with a grin at how everyone's face lit up as they sprinted towards the door.

**Chapter 1 Part 3**

Spyro walked alongside with Ember, one of his forearms around her neck for support since he still felt woozy from his nightmare.

"My place is just down the road a while, see that giant rock?" Spyro said, pointing a claw straight forward lazily.

"Yes, I do. That's rather far…" She said, mentally sighing that she had to practically drag him all that way, but the thought was quickly trashed. He seemed special to her, like he seemed to glow in her eyes. It seemed weird, beyond weird to her.

"Not too far, only a good twenty minutes walk. Ten if you run. I don't know the speed by flying." He said with disappointment in his last reference.

"Well...you'll fly soon enough. Then you can read the times to and from as much as you'd like."

"Yes, but that will take time. I don't want to take a lot of time to learn how to fly."

"Patience is a virtue Spyro…hey look, you're kind of hurting my back, can you walk yet?"

"Oh yes, sorry." He said solemnly as he slid off her and limped by himself. He looked at her and locked eyes, the feeling of everything being blocked out taking over. It seemed forever that they stared at each other until Spyro broke the stare by looking forward and seeing they were close to his home.

As they walked, they slowed their step and started talking about things in school. Little to their knowledge, a dragon was slowly creeping behind the rocks on Ember's side of the road. As the couple came to the end of the rocky edge of road, a tail flung out and slammed into Ember's maw, the jagged blade at the end cutting into her cheek.

"Hell yea, you got her good Nimbus!" A voice called in a slightly illiterate tone.

"Course I did Jasper. The bitch didn't see it coming." He said as he rounded corner and looked at her. She was on her back in the grass, crying softly with her paw on her cheek, which didn't help at all as blood seeped from her paw and dripped to the floor.

"Nimbus…" Spyro growled, sliding into an offensive stance. His tail was flicking side to side as it did when he went hunting. His paws were spread perfectly for balance and stance.

"Oh look, her little boyfriend is going to attack us now." Nimbus said sarcastically. He stood up on his hind legs and started walking towards Spyro, cracking his knuckles with each step. Spyro took no chances and charged right at him, slamming him horns into his stomach.

The shock hit everyone, especially Nimbus as the pain sent him bending over. Spyro quickly reeled around on his front paws and camel kicked the bully straight in the snout, sending him flying back and collapsing to the floor. He started to get up, but Spyro was already stopping this by grabbing a boulder with his two forepaws and brought it straight down onto Nimbus's tail. The cry was blood-curdling, which then went silent as he blacked out from pain.

The other two dragons were already gone, running away before Spyro could even lay a single paw on them. Spyro turned back to Ember and helped her up.

"You protected me from him…why?" She asked curiously. He simply shrugged.

"I felt like you needed some help. Now come on, I need to get home and so do you, it's getting late." Spyro said as he turned and walked towards his home with her.

**Alright, so that's chapter 1! There'll be a lot more, and I have this as planned as I can have it. Now, I'm also trying to do something new here. Extras for subscribers. That means alert me, fave me, or just review and you might get some extra things. The extras can range from a simple cut-scene to a songfic, a lemon, even a hidden chapter! Just become a fan and follow along the best you can. Reviews, good ones explaining what you thought and felt, are wanted. R&R!**


End file.
